Elgroth
Elgroth (975 SEoP - ) is a Half-Orc Barbarian and current (and original) party member of Group 1 of the Legacy of Izal campaign. __TOC__ 'Physical Description' Elgroth is a half-orc, standing 6'4" and weighing 210 lbs with short, bristly black hair and gray-green skin. He is very strong and favors light, cheap clothes that offer ease of movement. Especially a large, bright orange floppy hat with a big red feather. 'Background' 'Early Years' Elgroth was the product of a human woman and an orc raider. The woman's husband was killed in the raid, and she barely survived to escape to another settlement. He was raised in a remote human settlement by his mother and her new husband, although his was not a childhood without problems. His quick temper and obvious alien-ness led him to learn to defend himself at an early age. However, his strength was also valued by the community in the rugged western mountains where life was not easy on the border. When he was 16, when he was out checking the traps, he saw the column of smoke from the direction of his village. He ran to the village, but was too slow to stop the raid. His mother was dead, and his foster father was bleeding on the ground, barely alive. The old man's last words were, "Black.... Sun..... Bastards...." There was little evidence of the raiders, except the one who had fallen to his father's longsword. Emblazoned on the man's sooty, blood-crusted leather breastplate was a black circle with a golden halo. Elgroth picked up his father's sword and swore to avenge his parents' death and the slaughter of his village, by any means necessary. Over the next year, he roamed the rugged western highlands seeking evidence of a bandit gang whose emblem is the black sun. During this time, he ran across his father's orc tribe, and agreed to join them. For several years he went about and killed and looted with them until one night when they were raiding a human village he found his father raping a human girl. He couldn't stand to allow this, so he took his human father's sword and killed his orcish blood father. He found nothing in the widerness, so he decided to turn his search eastward to the rich lowlands controlled by the Urach Mercenaries. If these mercenaries could give him information, good. If they can give him a chance at vengeance, better. 'Personality' Elgroth holds revenge as one of his highest ideals. He also has a strong belief in the right to live free for all creatures. He also is a relentless alcoholic and has a dreadful fear of heights, resulting in several nearly fatal fainting spells. After stumbling onto a brilliantly colored and brilliantly fashionable hat in a clothes shop, he now believes himself an excellent judge of elven fashion. 'Relationships' 'Allies' Elgroth's primary tie is now to his friends, and will do anything he can to keep them alive and with him. 'Friends/Contacts' 'Enemies/Foes' 'Groups/Organizations' Category:PCs